1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to an antenna having slits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An antenna receives/transmits a signal to/from a wireless device and is a pivotal device that determines the quality of wireless communications. Recently, as information technology (IT) continues to develop, the wireless device is becoming smaller in size and lighter in weight. In order to follow this trend, a greater portion of the antenna mounted on the wireless device has been replaced with an embedded-type antenna in lieu of an externally mounted-type antenna.
A considerable amount of research on improvements in the performance of the embedded-type antenna has been conducted. As part of this research, an antenna has been developed to improve wider bandwidth characteristics of the embedded-type antenna. In such an antenna, a current flows through slots having predetermined lengths and predetermined widths such that the bandwidth of the antenna can be increased. However, in an antenna according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a radiation pattern is formed solely perpendicular to an upward direction of a slot (i.e., in an upward direction of a substrate) and a peak gain of the radiation pattern is shown in only one direction. The radiation pattern of the antenna needs to accommodate different directions/orientations, in relation to the upward direction of the slot, according to an environment in which the wireless device is used, and this demand is not realized by existing antennae.